Being There For Him
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre's parents have disowned him so Shrek takes him in after five years of missing him but he's depressed and lost his fighting spirit but can stopping Rumpel help him get it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Being There For Him**

**A/N**

**I saw a TV spot for SFA and Mcdonald's this morning and it made me excited for next week so I had to write another Shrek story but I love writing Shrek as a mentor but it involves my OC Snowgre who is his cousin.**

**In it, he's disowned from his family because of his special needs but returns to Duloc and Shrek lets him live with him and his family but Snowg is depressed and lonely and feels like those he cares about have abandoned him until he meets Brogan's son and things get very odd.**

**I hope people like...**

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he was on a carriage bound for Duloc where his cousin lived as he had been made to live Snowia by his parents who were the rulers because their son was different but he hoped Shrek wouldn't mind letting him live with him.

He was now twenty and almost twenty one but he was depressed about being disowned by his parents as he fell asleep...

* * *

Shrek sighed as he was playing with the triplets but saw Fiona come get him and he wondered what she wanted as he came into the house but stunned seeing Snowgre asleep on the couch but wondered what was going on as she handed him the letter that was with him as he read it and was angry at his cousin's parents for disowning him because of his visual impairments not making him a real ogre but he stroked Snowgre's furry head knowing his cousin should stay here but heard mumuring from him as he let him sleep for now but went outside to play with the triplets some more but he couldn't get what Snowgre's parents had done out of his mind and sighed deciding to forget for now.

Fiona was making Japanese tea for when Snowgre woke up knowing it was his favourite thing to drink but she hoped Snowgre was okay and needed help like when he was thirteen.

She saw he looked around twenty years old now.

She then heard him begin to stir as the kettle was done boiling.

"Hey Snowg how're you?" she said.

"I'm good Fiona." he answered softly.

She noticed that his voice was mellower than normal as there was always fire in his voice but now it wasn't there which scared her but knew he was sad because of what had happened to him but hoped she and Shrek could help him feel better.

The triplets were happy seeing Snowgre as they snuggled into his furry body in a hug.

He had tears in his eyes seeing them but wiped them away.

Fiona had seen this.

He then went into his old room and closed the door but laid on the bed.

His green eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Artie wondered what Shrek was doing here as it had been five years since they'd been hanging out especially during the Summer when Artie didn't have a lot of royal duties to attend to but the male ogre sighed as he told him about Snowgre being back and about his parents disowning him.

Artie's green eyes opened wide hearing this but felt bad knowing that he and the half yeti/ogre kid had a strong friendship but being King had put a damper on this.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"At my place.

I'm having a cook out.

Maybe you should come.

It could make Snowgre happy." he told him.

Artie nodded as he would be there.

Summer had started and the twenty year old would want to have fun instead of being stuck in the castle all vacation as Lillian agreed as she was going later too but he was nervous.

He hoped Snowgre would be okay.


	2. Meeting Logan

**Being There For Him**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Eariler that evening, Artie showed up at the swamp but Fiona understood as he'd heard from Shrek about Snowgre and wanted to help him but he heard music come from Snowgre's old room as he opened the door softly and saw Snowgre getting ready for the cook out but sadness was hidden in his green eyes as he sat on the bed but Snowgre was surprised seeing Artie there as he hugged him.

Artie knew that he missed him as they were very silent but he sighed.

"It's okay Snowg you'll see." he reassured him.

"I-It won't Artie.

My parents disowned me because of being visually impaired and I wish I could do something but I can't.

I'm a loser." he told him.

Artie was stunned hearing somebody like Snowgre say that as he remembered when he'd used to feel like that at Worchester but didn't feel like that anymore but he needed to help his friend.

"No you're not.

You just need help to get back to normal." he reassured him.

He sighed as they were listening to music and talking about things like old times but then Snowgre smelt burgers cooking as Artie laughed.

"Let's go see the others." he told him.

He nodded as he grabbed his symbol cane.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Snowgre was eating a burger as he was sitting with Artie but was quiet but he then saw a strange ogre kid crash the party but he made Snowgre curious as he had spiked up hair, wore goggles, crocodile jeans and boots but Shrek knew who this kid was related to.

"Who is that?" Fiona asked.

"He's related to Brogan and I hope Brogan doesn't show up." Shrek answered.

Artie knew about Brogan but smiled seeing a certain female ogre chef show up.

Cookie hugged him as she worked in the royal kitchen and was happy that he had hired her.

"I saw Brogan around here eariler.

Logan and him are always having fights." she answered.

Snowgre then left seeing the ogre kid leave.

He was following him into an underground house.

Logan was surprised but in awe of Snowgre.

(**_Logan's P.O.V)_**

**_Who is this kid?_**

**_I've never seen any ogre kid like him before with fur but he seems cool._**

**_Dad does say I need more friends but my Mom says I'm perfect the way I am._**

**_I should get to know him._**

**_Maybe he could help as Rumpel is out for revenge._**

**_I hope Mom's okay with King Artie._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

Snowgre was amazed as Logan was following him back to the swamp as they were talking but Snowgre was telling him about Shrek but Logan remembered hearing his Dad talk about him but Snowgre told him he wasn't so bad.

Cookie smiled seeing Logan with Snowgre.

She had been talking to Fiona about things in the movement that Brogan had started about bringing ogres and humans together in Far, Far Away but she was hiding the fact that Rumpelstilkin had came back and wanted revenge on them for stopping him.

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he had found a way back into Far, Far Away but was planning his revenge against Shrek and the others that had stopped him from taking over the kingdom but he smiled planning but saw Snowgre and laughed...


End file.
